Flower Tattoos
by mintcofffee
Summary: Florist!Tattoo Parlour Au/Soulmate Au.Rapunzel works at a florists,right across from the town's troublemaking Jack Frost's tat shop. Merida is struggling with her disliked partner,Macintosh,opting to spend more time with Hiccup and Jack is sceptical about the relationship Rapunzel has with Flynn. Follow the Big Four on their venture for their true soulmates and permanent tattoos.
1. I Got The Job!

_CHAPTER 1:I Got The Job!"_

"Yes,yes,of course,I will,thank you so much Uncle Aster",Rapunzel giggled lightly. "I'll see you then, bye".

Rapunzel sighed in content as she rested her back against the cream coloured sofa,looking up at an expectant Merida,who sat parallel to her. Her body leaning forward, her hands clasped on her knees as she widened her curious blue eyes. For a while now, Rapunzel had expressed a great interest in the little florist's shop down the street from their college,which just so happened to belong to a close family friend of hers, Bunnymund,commonly known as Uncle Aster. Rapunzel fell in love with the atmosphere almost immediately,and she really wanted a part time job on top of all of her reasons, not hesitating to call up Aster right away. Merida snorted at first,finding it completely ironic how a tattoo parlour just so happened to be right across the street from her. It was called something like,"Permanent Record".

"Well?",she pushed on, waving her hands. "Wha' did he say?"

Rapunzel beamed, almost as if the sun was beating down on her exuberant face as she clenched her fists in excitement. "I got the job!",she squealed as Merida shot up,joining Rapunzel in her sounds of excitement as she grabbed her blonde haired friend into a hug.

"Ah'm so excited,when are ya goin?"

"At 8!"

Merida glanced up at the clock,the hands striking just off half 7. College started at around 9.

"Want tae get ready?"

"You bet"

* * *

Rapunzel never once stopped batting at her straight,blonde locks on the walk to the florist shop. Her apartment was pretty close to the little shops in town,and also quite close to their college,giving Rapunzel even more reason to love the apartment she shared with Merida.

"Sunshine,ya look fine,now stop with tha",Merida lightly swatted at Rapunzel's dainty fingers. She smiled nervously,biting her lip. "Sorry,I just,ugh,I'm so nervous even though I got the job". Merida shook her head. Rapunzel had opted for a loose turquoise tank top and dark coloured jeans,thanks to Merida's reminder that "light colours and soils work like oil and water".

Rapunzel inhaled as she came upto the entrance. An immaculate cream coloured door with a glass window came face to face with her. A header sign with cursive lilac and black letters spelling out " _ _Fleurish__ ". She always thought the name was rather clever.

Merida opened the door and gracefully waved a hand for Rapunzel to walk in first.

She breathed in the fresh earthy smells and the various scents of the different flora around her,various plants placed on polished wooden floors.

Merida sneezed.

"Ah forgot about ma allergies",she muttered as she sneezed again. Rapunzel looked back worriedly before a voice came about behind her.

"If it isn't my favourite sheila",Rapunzel looked back to see a tall middle aged man with neat dark hair,a charming smile on his face as he outstretched his arms in welcome,his brown eyes crinkling at the ends that accompanied his smile,

"Welcome to _Fleurish_ ,Rapunzel",Rapunzel grinned as she went over to greet the owner of said shop with a hug.

"Thank you so much,Aster,you have no idea how much this means to me",

"A breather would mean alot ta me",Rapunzel pulled away as she and Bunnymund turned back to see a slightly pink faced Merida,her eyes watering as she sneezed again. "Is she alright?",Aster raised a dark eyebrow before Merida waved a hand,cutting Rapunzel off. "Ah'm fine,I just needa go outside for a bit,I'll see ya in a bit Rapunzel,bye sir",Rapunzel gave her friend a sympathetic look as she exited the shop. She then looked at a confused Aster. "Allergies",she offered as Aster nodded in understanding. "Poor sheila,anyway,you can only work part time,am I right?",Rapunzel nodded her head. "Yeah".

Aster smiled. "Well,the shop is your canvas",Aster reached into his jean pocket,handing Rapunzel the keys. "For lock up and opening,I only expect the best of the best". Rapunzel's eyes seemed to shine and Aster could have laughed. She took the keys delicately as she smiled. "And you'll only get the best of the best",she assured.

"I expect nothing else",Aster looked out of the window as he rolled his eyes a bit. "Bloody troublemaker". Rapunzel widened her eyes at his change in tone and Aster looked back,rubbing his neck nervously. "Didn't mean to scare ya,Punz,just that guy,Jack Frost down there". Rapunzel peered out of the window to see said parlour. A shop painted black with white and blue accents,with the faintest of snowflakes along the walls.

Aster sighed before turning around. "Now that I'm gone,Jack shouldn't give ya too much trouble,if he does,call me". Rapunzel nodded,wondering what sort of trouble he must've meant.

"I've gotta run now,Rapunzel,you can start stocking up and adding a bit of stuff if ya want,all the heavy stuff is outta the way".

Rapunzel's smile couldn't compare to whatever came to mind.

* * *

Closing her locker,Rapunzel smiled as she felt a familiar pair of warm hands cover her eyes.

"Guess who?",she heard a warm,honey like voice coo,making Rapunzel giggle. "Um,is it,Merida?"

"Nope"

"Guy?"

"Never!"

"Flynn"

Turning her around,Flynn gave her a chaste kiss on the lips as his warm eyes seemed to glimmer. "Morning,gorgeous"

Rapunzel laughed as she pressed another to his lips. "Morning,oh,Flynn,I've got great news!",Flynn raised his eyebrows. "Oh?What could that be?"

"Well,you know that flower shop I've been telling you about?"

Flynn chuckled. "The one you wouldn't shut up about for weeks?I vaguely remember",he teased as Rapunzel hit his chest,pouting slightly. "Yeah well,I got the job!My Uncle Aster made sure I got it,I start tomorrow",she said smiling. Flynn gave a half smile. "That's wonderful babe,I'm proud of you and I'm sure you're gonna do great",Rapunzel brushed off the feeling that he might've been a little distracted.

"Thanks-",She watched as his eyes flashed to something or someone on the left,that someone or something lingering for a bit before rounding a corner.. "Hey,Punzie,I gotta run,I'll catch you later",Rapunzel furrowed her brows a bit in confusion at his hastiness.

"Y-yeah,sure,I-"

"Cool,thanks babe",Flynn pressed a kiss to her lips before taking off in the direction of whatever he saw,rounding the corner just as it or they had. Rapunzel shook her head slightly to clear the daze in her head,shrugging. She'd call him later.

Merida came up behind her,chewing some gum and talking hand in hand with Mavis.

Mavis smiled brightly as she saw Rapunzel,grinning as she leaned against the locker. "If it isn't Rapunzel the Flower Girl,I'm so proud of you,Punzie",Mavis laughed as she hugged Rapunzel. Rapunzel laughed. "It's just a job"

"Yeah,a job you've been setting your eyes on for weeks!Aster obviously knew you really wanted it and that you were for it,Fleurish isn't just any shop,it's one of the most sought out",Mavis explained as Rapunzel smiled,tucking a strand behind her ear before adjusting her bag.

Mavis stopped short as she felt her phone vibrate,rolling her eyes as she miled. "It's my Dad,I'll stop by yours later tonight,okay?Bye you two",Mavis waved as she walked in the opposite direction. The apartments,known on campus as "DreamWorks R Us",were nearby apartments that quite a bit of Dreamworks College students attended if they weren't living on campus. Rapunzel and Merida grew to feel comfortable upon hearing the mindless chatter,more often than not,loud music and general livelihood of the residents.

Merida gave her friend a smile. "Coffee to celebrate?"

Rapunzel furrowed her brows.

"But you hate coffee"

* * *

 **A/N:After practical decades of writers block I finally came up with a story that actually has some sort of a plot going on (I think!),not to mention that I love the whole Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons fandom :),I hope you'll enjoy this story,also,feedback really helps and also makes my day,so thank you to everybody regardless that views this story,have a lovely day :)**


	2. Coffee Shop Blues

_CHAPTER 2:COFFEE SHOP BLUES_

* * *

 **A/N:Thank you so much to those that reviewed and followed:DisneyAddictGirl,thank you :)**

 **Amaya-chan07:It's ironic because a flower shop is something that is seen as sweet,dainty and delicate,and stereotypically,tattoos are seen as things rebellious/hard/tough people get ,I hope that explained it a bit better and thank you ! :)**

* * *

Truth be told,Merida hated coffee. It was dark,bitter and much too hot. Rapunzel just thought she was making excuses because sometimes her description sounded just like her. Rapunzel never said anything.

Merida observed the thoughtful look on her friend's face and sighed.

"Ah jus want ta check out tha new coffee shop in town,what was it called,"The Hideout?"

Rapunzel nodded. "I know it, I've always wanted to go". Merida pursed her lips,waiting. When she saw that Rapunzel wasn't going to initiate the walk she clucked her tongue in annoyance and grabbed her friend's arm. "Come on then,we'll be here all day if we don get moving".

Rapunzel adjusted her bag as she was dragged out of the building.

"Hey,Merida,slow down!"

"No time"

* * *

"This is the place?"

"Yep", Rapunzel looked up at the building. It had a browns and red kinda theme going on, with the tail of what seemed to be a reptile curling around the nameplate that had the words in calligraphic lettering: "THE HIDEOUT". Rapunzel pushed open the door.

"Nice place", she commented. A lively place it was too. Rapunzel felt a nice warm breeze, coupled with some sweet and spicy smells. Tables were occupied with young college and high school students, some couples and one sweet elderly couple in one corner.

"Really nice", she breathed. "Merida?", Rapunzel turned around to see her friend in a practical staring contest with one of the workers. A brown haired, bright green eyed boy with freckles. She watched as a blonde haired girl stared in growing annoyance as the coffee cup in the boy's hands, which was threatening to spill all over the counter.

Rapunzel's eyes widened as she saw Merida's locks begin to turn an electric pink, first from the roots, and then it began to spread. Merida seemed to notice that Hiccup's was beginning to turn a dusted pink too before Rapunzel coughed.

"Um,Merida-"

Merida turned to face Rapunzel, a look of horror on her face as Rapunzel bit her lip, reading her mind.

"Yeah, it's that bad", she said closing one eye as she gingerly pointed at a curl. Merida exhaled before deftly pulling at the pink lock. She squealed as she murmured to her self, frantically.

"No,no,no this can't be happening", grabbing Rapunzel by the hand,she ducked behind a few college students,plonking herself down on a seat and pulling Rapunzel down beside her as she attempted to hide her hair with a menu.

Rapunzel watched in awe. "You,but,so,you-"

"Ah don!",she said loudly,whacking the menu on top of the smooth dark wood tables,causing some attention to be directed to them. Rapunzel looked back at the boy Merida was staring at. He now looked nervous,trying to avoid the sniggers of two twins,a boy and a girl,and the blonde girl she saw recently who seemed to be nagging him.

"But,your hair-"

Rapunzel shook her head. Merida was never flustered so easily,and when she actually was,she was flustered by _him_ ,so much so,that her hair managed to turn the same shade as her emotions.

Merida put her head in her hands in despair.

Rubbing her hands down her face she shook her hair. "Is it gone?"

Rapunzel looked at one stubborn strand that eventually dissipated back to its familiar red. "Yup",she nodded. "Gone".

"Good",Merida replied,swallowing.

"But,what does this mean?Do you like him,or something?",Rapunzel asked softly. Merida didn't know what to say.

"Ah don even know his name,Rapunzel,ah don like him,like tha,he's just cute,tha's all",Merida rambled and stumbled over her words multiple times but Rapunzel didn't say anything that would make it worse.

Rapunzel shrugged. "No problem,he is pretty cute",Rapunzel giggled as Merida nodded shyly. Rapunzel sighed softly,scanning her friend's face. Outside of the window she saw a tall male with shaggy black hair. A cocky grin on his face as he gave what looked like a flirty goodbye to few girls she had seen on campus a couple of times.

Macintosh. Merida's boyfriend.

She sucked in some breath when he recognized her,flashing his teeth before deciding to walk into the cafe.

He strode in,an exaggerated swagger in his walk as he came upto their table. "Hey,baby", smacking a kiss to her cheek,Merida tried not to recoil,but opted to roll her eyes. "Macintosh,wha a surprise",she said.

"I knew you'd miss me",he winked as he scooted in beside Merida, caressing her cheek as he pouted a bit. "Why didn't you wait for me,you know I like walking with you",he cooed. Rapunzel watched this exchange. Macintosh. He always gave her the creeps.

"I desperately needed to finish my homework,ya know how smart Merida is",Rapunzel smiled sweetly as Merida sent her a small smile before glaring at her boyfriend. He shrugged. "Yeah,yeah",his eyes narrowed at one of the workers who seemed enthralled with Merida's conversation. The brown haired worker quickly looked away,but not before seeing the smirk on Macintosh as he grabbed Merida's face,using his fingers to dig into her cheek,kissing her forcefully. Merida pulled back,giving him a slap across the face, one that sounded across the cafe. Macintosh's eyes gleamed before the smirk returned.

"Don you do that again!",she breathed with anger. Satisfied,he got up. "Bye,baby,I'll see you in a bit", Macintosh got up to exit the coffee shop. Rapunzel looked at her green eyes wide. Merida shook her head. "The jerk,wha gives him tha right ta do tha?",she hissed. Merida gave Rapunzel a side glance,rubbing her cheek a bit. "Don look so horrified,he deserved it",Rapunzel shook her head.

"It's not that,it's just",she exhaled. She had to know.

"Merida,how are you and Macintosh?",she said,softly stroking the girl's red finger tip marked cheek.

Merida paused,scratching the top of her head. "We don really look like soulmates do we?",she sighed. "Ah always wanted to talk to you abou this"

Rapunzel put a hand on her friend's,giving her a reassuring smile. Merida smiled gratefully.

"Ah,ah don know. Ma parents always say we were meant to be. Ma mother,she doesn't care if he's ma true soulmate or not,according to her,we were betrothed since we were little",Rapunzel always knew about the background of the Dunbroch family,they had a very well recognized status.

Merida put her head in her hands. "Ah don know if ah love him,Rapunzel,ah want ta find ma own soulmate,but everyone keeps looking at us as the "it" couple,despite our arguments,I jus got used to it,and he's already obsessed with the idea that we're soulmates,he never stops bragging about already finding his at the ripe age of 15"

Rapunzel looked at Merida, pityingly. "Everything will work out,it's probably not gonna be easy,but it will",Merida smiled as Rapunzel rubbed her arm. "Thanks,sunshine,hey,what about tha Flynn dude,how are you an him? "

Rapunzel beamed. "Oh,Merida ,he's just wonderful,he's the sweetest guy in the world,I couldn't have asked for a better soulmate,well atleast I think he is,he's always talking about how,whenever I doodle,it comes up on his arms too",Rapunzel sounded so excited,Merida couldn't help but smile back.

"But,lately he seems pretty distracted,but I think it's just his schoolwork and stuff and his acting career that he's setting up",Rapunzel shrugged as Merida hummed. She never really liked Flynn either. But for Rapunzel,she stomached it,she seemed so happy.

"Ah'm glad tha you're happy sunshine",Merida said genuinly. And she was happy. Atleast someone's relationship was turning out right.

Rapunzel grinned. "You'll find your own happiness,Merida,when you're least expecting it. Now,let's order some drinks?I'm really feeling Icebane",Rapunzel looked at the menu,with various drinks and beverages,coffee etc. If she didn't know any better,the names sounded like-

"Dragons?These names sound like those ancient dragons",Merida straightened up as she peered at the names. "Barf and Belch?Wha kinda name is-"

Merida and Rapunzel turned to see one of the workers let out a rather loud burp,followed by his sister who belched right after. The drinks they held were lemon yellow with spots of green floating in it,complete with a straw.

The café erupted into applause,chanting,"Ruff and Tuff!Ruff and Tuff!"

Merida and Rapunzel looked at each other before bursting into laughter. "Now tha's a drink I'm trying",Merida got up with Rapunzel to order.

Merida tapped her fingers on the counter as she waited.

* * *

Astrid,the blonde girl that Rapunzel had seen earlier,saw the two girls and smirked,wiping a glass cup as she nudged Hiccup who was busy tending to something under the counter.

"Hm,wha-"

Astrid nodded her head to the two girls.

"Here's your chance,Hiccup"

Hiccup gave her a look. "What chance",he said wiping his hands on the cloth. "She's cute,go talk to her,quit being a wimp,because it's now or never,",punching his shoulder she went in the other direction to give the cups to Ruff. Hiccup rubbed his sore shoulder,exhaling as he looked up at the ceiling. "Give me strength",he mumbled as he took a breath.

"So,I-"

"Ready to order,ladies?",Merida paused to see that he had come to take their orders. Merida stuttered a little before Rapunzel beamed. "Yup,I would like the Icebane,please and Merida?",Merida coughed. "Uh,the Barf and Belch?",Hiccup chuckled. "That's really popular these days", he said,writing the orders down.

Rapunzel nodded. "I can see", Hiccup looked up,quipping a smile. Merida looked at his nametag.

"Hiccup?",the boy looked up. "That's me,Hiccup Haddock"

Merida snorted as Rapunzel bit her lip. Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Ha,ha,hilarious,I know",he said drily.

Merida shook her head. "No,no,I just haven't heard of tha name before,I'm Merida Dunbroch",Hiccup nodded,offering a half smile. "I've heard of you". Merida really wasn't surprised. Hiccup turned to her friend. "Rapunzel Corona",Hiccup smiled. Rapunzel returned it. "My name's weird too"

Hiccup laughed. "We weirdos should stick together,it's not like Merida's locks here are normal too"

"Hey",Merida pouted as Hiccup and Rapunzel laughed. Rapunzel noticed that the hair scene wasn't mentioned between them,and she thought that it was better that way.

"I'll ring up your orders right away",he promised,his eyes flashing over to Merida's alert ones before he left the counters.

Merida furrowed her brows,her nose twitching a little. "He's so sweet",Rapunzel laughed before seeing Merida. "What's wrong?"

"Ah just thought that ah smelt some smoke,doesn matter,an yeah,he was",Merida said nonchalantly,looking away as Rapunzel smiled knowingly .


	3. The Jack Frost

**CHAPTER 3: _THE_ JACK FROST?**

* * *

Rapunzel squeaked,taking a sip of her Icebane. "This isn't half bad". Merida hummed around her straw as she looked up,her eyebrows raised as she choked on her drink,laughing.

Rapunzel mirrored her actions,raising her own eyebrows as she dropped her cup. "Merida,what's the matter?"

"Oh,nothing,other than the fact tha you look like an absolute smurf!",Merida laughed again as she wiped her eyes. Rapunzel looked at the window next to her,and as Merida said,she did. The roots of her hair were a turquoise blue and her tongue was a bright blue too.

Rapunzel squealed. Merida picked up the cup that Hiccup had given Rapunzel. In scrawly handwriting,it said ,"don't freak out if you turn blue,that lasts like 10 minutes,you should be good",Merida read it out with difficulty at his writing.

"See?It won't last too long",Merida said,before belching. "Whoo",she grinned,staring at the cup in admiration. "Tastes sweet,too",she said,chuckling as Rapunzel rolled her eyes,smiling.

Looking back at the counter,Merida caught the eye of Hiccup,who gave her a sheepish smile. Merida smiled back,albeit a little nervously. He was sweet,she just hoped she wouldn't get too attached in the long run. She had funny feelings about these types of things.

"Hey,Merida?",Merida looked up just as Rapunzel finished her drink,her nose tipped a faint blue. Merida stifled a laugh.

"Yes?"

"Since today is Friday,I thought I might open up today,Aster wouldn't mind me starting early",Rapunzel said,but then she remembered. "Oh,right,you'e allergies"

Merida shook her head. "I talked to ma mum,she gave me some medicine and she also said she's so happy for you",Merida got up,finishing the last of her drink,stifling a belch before disposing of the cup. Rapunzel waved at Hiccup as he waved back,Merida quipped a smile before they left the cafe.

"So,-"

"Guys,I'm glad I found you two",Rapunzel and Merida turned around to see Mavis,panting slightly,her gleaming,violet eyes wide.

"So,you know the really cool new tattoo shop in town?"

Merida opened her mouth. "Of course you do!Permanent Record is it's name,run by Jack Frost,of course,and well,today and tomorrow is a special voucher day,and do you know what the theme is?",Mavis looked at Merida and Rapunzel excitedly,who both shook their heads confusedly.

"Soulmates!You give him the voucher and he tattoos your soulmate's first thoughts about you,or even their first words to you!I'm so excited and loads of people are going!"

Merida and Rapunzel gave each other a look. Warning bells rang off in their heads.

Merida looked at Mavis. "When does it start?"

"Today and tomorrow!",Mavis said,pointing across the street. Rapunzel rubbed her arm. She really wanted to go wih Flynn. It's something everyone looked forward to,getting their soulmate's first thoughts,first words about or to them. And if there was anyone she wanted to do it with,it would be Flynn. If not,Merida and her friends were always surrounding her.

"A few others are coming to,such as Astrid,and I think Ruff and Tuff might be coming,Eep's going too and I think Hether might be,Hiccup's going for the heck of it-",Merida tried not to look so alert,but it must have failed since Mavis looked at her,a knowing look in her eye. "You know him?"

"Y-yeah,we met him at his coffee shop earlier on",Mavis nodded,her black hair bouncing. "Isn't it the best?I sort of had to force Once-ler with me",she bubbled. Merida scoffed. "Sunshine here took ages to get movin"

"Did not!"

"Yeah,yeah",Merida waved a hand as Mavis chuckled. "Anyway,you guys will come,right?"

Rapunzel bit her lip. "I was actually planning on stocking up at the florists today,and then I wanted to call Flynn"

Mavis gave her the thumbs up. "You do that,tomorrow then?"

Rapunzel nodded as Merida shrugged. "Definitely",Rapunzel grinned,Mavis nodded aswell. "Okey,dokey,see you guys!",Mavis went off in the other direction as she waved,linking up with a patient Once-ler on the bench.

"Ah'm actually pretty excited",Merida admitted as they walked in the direction of the florists. Rapunzel raised her eyebrows,tucking a blonde strand behind her ear. "You are?". Merida gave a mischevious smile. "Ah've always wanted a tattoo,ma mum never wanted me to get one without ma soulmate,and even then I have to be 18,but now ah don care if Macintosh is there or not",Merida had a rebellious twinkle in her eye and Rapunzel shook her head at her friend.

"My mo-Gothel thought it was silly",Rapunzel admitted. Merida looked over. She knew how Gothel took Rapunzel from her parents and raised her as her own for some convoluted reasons,believing her reasoning to be all for the best for her "niece". Merida scoffed. She eventually got away from such a "home",reuniting with her parents. But being short of 17 isn't easy,and dealing with the ideas Gothel put in her head was harder.

Rapunzel began to nervously twirl a strand. "She always told me that I'd never find a soulmate",Merida furrowed her brows. "Rapunzel",she started. Rapunzel looked up with a smile. "But that's why I was so happy when I found Flynn,she was wrong all along",she said dreamily. Merida nodded. "The old bat was the one that never had a soulmate,the witch",she said venomously.

Rapunzel nodded,quickly changing the subject.

"I've studied a load of plants,and I'm really excited,Mom and Dad are coming in a few days to check out the store",she said as they reached the front of the path.

Rapunzel walked in,Merida in tow,from the rack behind the desk she grabbed an olive green apron. "Perfect",she said as she tied it. "Hey Merida,do you mind setting the sign on "OPEN"?",Merida nodded. "With pleasure",she beamed as she turned the sign.

"Now,we wait",Merida sat in a chair,admiring the flowers,nodding when Rapunzel asked if she took her medication. "Ah'll be fine,ah always liked the weird lookin ones back in Scotland anyway"

Rapunzel grabbed a pen from a shelf behind her,drawing different swirls and a sun on her arm. And then on the inside of her wrist,began drawing the outline of a lantern,inking the insides before writing "lights",below it.

Rapunzel heard a bell chime before the door opened. Rapunzel smiled before setting eyes upon her first customer. Her smile dropped,slight surprise taking over her face as she looked at the stranger.

"So you're the one Bunny gave this place to?",

"Uh",Rapunzel stumbled as she struggled to respond. His messy white hair that stood up a little in different places and his startling blue eyes were just one of the things she noticed. He had 2 lips piercing and she noticed an eyebrow one beneath his white strands,not to mention an earring on his left ear. But before she got onto all of that,she saw his tattoos. And oh,his tattoos were something. Some of them seemed like something she would design,and she liked his taste. His arms were like gardens and she saw a few words penned on his neck. All in black ink.

Rapunzel continued to stutter before seeing Merida from the corner of her eye,

"Aren't you Jack Frost?",

So this was _the_ Jack Frost. Owner of _"Permanent Record_ ". He really did look as tough as they said.

Jack smirked. "The one and only",he gave Merida a once over. "What's Little Red's name here then?" Merida quirked an eyebrow. "It's Merida,Frostboy". Jack smiled. "Merida Dunbroch?You're as charming as they say",he said sweetly,chuckling as Merida rolled her eyes. "Ah've barely spoken to you for five minutes and ah already hate you",she mumbled as she went to go sit down.

"Oh,you'll learn to love me,Little Red,don't worry",Merida glared. "Don call me that"

Jack looked at a confused Rapunzel.

"Hello,Princess",Rapunzel stuttered. "U-uh,h-hi"

Jack turned to look at her wrists and arms.

"Those tattoos?",he asked,scanning the ink drawings. Rapunzel looked down,licking her lips nervously. "Nope,I drew them",Jack came closer,tilting his head to the side. "Nice",he grinned.

Rapunzel pointed to his arms. "Those are tattoos,aren't they?"

Jack looked at his arms,a look of admiration on his face. "Yeah,they are"

"They're really cool",Rapunzel commented. Jack smiled. "Thanks".

"What's your name?",he asked,looking at the flowers.

"Oh,Rapunzel?",Jack looked at her,raising an eyebrow.

"Rapunzel?That's weird,but it suits you,the long hair and all?You belong in a fairytale book",he laughed as Rapunzel blushed a light pink.

Merida coughed,pointing at her own hair to indicate that Rapunzel's hair was blushing too. Rapunzel grimaced,ducking behind the desk she pretended to rummage,crossing her fingers and praying her hair would turn to normal soon. She hated blushing so hard,and even more so that it only happened with specific people.

"Uh,you okay there,Punz?",Rapunzel got up. "Y-yeah,fine,and wait,Punz?", Jack shrugged.

"Your name was too long". Rapunzel pursed her lips. "Fair enough". She always thought he would be much more intimidating. He seemed nice though.

"Wha does the likes of you want in a florists,anyway?",Merida asked as she sat in her seat.

"Need to brighten my place up a bit,got anything along the lines of _minimalistic_ and colourful?",Rapunzel nearly laughed at how he pronounced minimalistic as he stumbled a bit through the long word,Merida was already laughing. "Ha,ha,keep laughing Little Red Riding Hood",Merida shut her mouth as she looked around. Rapunzel nodded.

"I think I've got just the thing"


	4. Neighbours?

_A/N:Sorry is this chapter is a little dry,I hope you enjoy it thought :)_

* * *

"These would look great,white orchids,some black roses and for the more anxious clients,add a dash of birds of paradise for some colour",Rapunzel handed him some potted plants and a guide for the flowers. Jack took them gratefully,smiling.

"These are great,Punz,thanks",Jack said as he followed her to the counter,pulling out his wallet and giving her thirty dollars,ten more than what was needed.

"Jack,this-"

"Keep it,Princess",he winked as Merida rolled her eyes. Rapunzel smiled. "Thank you,Jack",he shrugged. "You guys coming for my ultra spectacular tattoo event?"

Merida shrugged. "Never knew you were into all of that romance,Overland"

"There's alot of things I'm into,Red,you just don't know it yet",Merida scoffed,looking at the different plants and flowers. Rapunzel shrugged. "I might be going with Flynn",she admitted. Jack raised an eyebrow,his eyes flashing a dark blue as they narrowed. "Flynn Rider?",

It was Rapunzel's turn for a reaction as she widened her green eyes. "You know him?"

Jack scanned her face,contemplating on what he was going to say. "Yeah,I do,he's actually one of my most loyal customers",he said,his demeanour changing quickly as he quipped a smile. Rapunzel raised her brows as she looked down. "I never knew he had any tattoos",Merida began to look skeptical,giving Jack a look. The tattoo artist took this as his cue to come up with something that might seem intelligent at that moment. He forced a smile. "He just gets really small ones,for fun,he doesn't get alot",Jack said as Rapunzel looked up. "I'll have to see them one time",she said.

"Are you two-",Jack narrowed his eyes again,looking at Rapunzel as she wrapped up his flowers.

"Soulmates?",she confirmed. "Yeah",she grinned. "Me and Flynn,are soulmates",she said as she finished the wrapping. "Done!",she sang,oblivious to the airy look on Jack's face/ Merida furrowed her brows. "What's with tha outer space look,Frosty?",Jack blinked,giving a half smile. "What's with the scowl on yours,Red?You look prettier when you smile"

Rapunzel cut off a retort from Merida as she handed him the flowers. "Uh-thanks,Punz,oh,I have something for you",reaching into the back pocket of his black jeans,he pulled out two vouchers,stating that they could get a free tattoo at his place for tomorrow,handing one to Rapunzel,he flung one at Merida who caught it nimbly.

"You're generous,I'll give you tha",she said,giving him a rare smile. Jack shrugged. "Anything for my two flower girls",winking at Merida's flustered,"Flower girls!?",and Rapunzel's shy smile. He waved,leaving the store with the sound of a tinkling bell.

"Did ya hear him?Flower girls,well I never-",Merida stopped at Rapunzel's thoughtful expression as she stared at the voucher between her two thumbs.

"I never knew Flynn had tattoos,",she said softly,forcing a smile she put one of the vouchers into her purse behind her counter. Merida sighed as she got up,putting a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Talk to him,ya never know",Rapunzel nodded,and Merida had a feeling that she did know,she just didn't want to.

The two girls looked up as a shy looking boy with a mop of blonde hair walked in,albeit stumbling a little.

Rapunzel greeted him with a warm smile. "Hi there,can I help you?",the boy nodded.

"U-uh,y-yeah,I'm just looking for some flowers for my mom",he scratched the back of his neck nervously as Rapunzel nodded,her ubiquitious smile on her face.

"Follow me",moving from the counter as she guided him to the shelves and arrangment of potted plants. "How about some pink carnations and pink roses?The carnations mean gratitude and the roses mean admiration or appreciation,like the message?"

The boy's demeanour seemed to relax as he nodded with a smile. "My mother likes pink the message is perfect,thank you,uh-",looking at her nametag."Rapunzel?That's a really pretty name",he said as Rapunzel smiled,giggling. He let the words,"a pretty name for a pretty girl",die on his lips.

"Thanks!People call it weird,so you're one of the first to outright tell me it's pretty",she admitted as she arranged the flowers,making it look like a little pink garden.

"Now that you know my name,what's the name of one of my first customers?"

The boy stuttered a bit,and she had a small liking for him because she could see bits of herself in him.

"F-fishlegs",he mumbled. "Well,it's nice to meet you Fishlegs",she chuckled. "Your names really cool",she handed the flowers over to him as he reached into his pocket. "Thank you,Rapunzel",he brought out a twenty as he handed it to her.

"I would have given you more-"

"Well why don't ya?",Fishlegs started as he saw a languid red head dangling her legs over a couch.

Fishlegs began to stammer,not even noticing that she was there. Rapunzel threw a glare over to her friend. "Don't you mind her,this is the correct amount that you need to pay and you did,so thank you Fishlegs",Rapunzel smiled warmly as she waved him off.

"Our second customer,and Merida quit scaring my customers",Merida pouted slightly, "Ah was only saying"

* * *

"Flynn?Hi,I was just wondering if you wanted to go to Permanant Record to ge-oh,uh,yeah,sure,that's okay,I love you too,bye",Rapunzel looked down solemnly as she ended the call. Merida raised an eyebrow in question.

"Wha did he say?"

"He can't come,he's busy",Rapunzel pursed her lips as she smiled sadly. Merida sighed,walking over to her friend as she helped her close up the shop.

"Cheer up,sunshine,we can go together,with Mavis and everyone else she was talking about",Merida rubbed her back, "Cheer up,you're getting your first tattoo,ye can show him later,besides the vouchers won't use themselves"

Rapunzel nodded. Merida sighed as she drew the blinds. "Ah don't want tae say this,sunshine,but Flynn could have made more of an effort to make time for-"

"He's just busy",Rapunzel said abruptly. "He would make time,if he had any,he's working on his acting and he's afraid of getting behind in college",Rapunzel said,she began murmuring.

Merida sighed again. She had a funny feeling about Flynn,and Rapunzel just didn't seem to take any of it in.

"Le's go clean up and call it a night,hm?",Rapunzel nodded. "Ah'll be cooking,tonight",Rapunzel gave a weak smile. "Merida Dunbroch?Cooking,hope the kitchen doesn't explode in the same shade as your hair",she giggled. Merida grabbed a few leaves and flung it in her friend's hair as she shook her head with Merida laughing as she said. "Is there some soil down your shirt?"

* * *

"Where are the keys?"

"You were meant to have them"

"Ah didn't!I gave-"

"Uh,sorry,ladies",Merida stopped her animated arm movements to see a brown haired Hiccup trying to get past the two arguing college girls. Rapunzel raised her eyebrows.

"Oh,I'm so sorry"Rapunzel grabbed Merida to the side as she smiled, Hiccup smiled gratefully.

"Oh,hey Hiccup!",Rapunzel said as she recognized him. Hiccup looked up. "Hello,Rapunzel,hi Merida",Hiccup nodded to them as he grinned.

"You live here?",Rapunzel asked as Merida kept fumbling in her bag for the "damned keys".

Hiccup nodded. "Yep,right there",he pointed to the door right next to theirs. "So,that means we're neighbours?That's great,you'll have to forgive Merida because of her rock musi-"

She dodged as Merida thrusted her arm into air. "Found it!It was in ma bag all along",she breathed.

"Hi,Hiccup",Merida smiled at the boy as he too reached for his keys. "Hi,Merida,you'll have to forgive my own roommate",he mumbled as he took out his keys. Rapunzel and Merida looked at each other. "Who's your roommate?",Merida asked.

"Ja-"

Rapunzel raised her eyebrow as she saw a blur of black,white and blue skid past as it landed right in front of the door next to theirs.

"Hey,Hiccup,oh,hey ladies,you guys know each other?"

"Uh",Rapunzel stuttered as Merida nodded. "Yeah,wha,you two are roommates?",she asked incredulously. Merida looked at Rapunzel as they laughed. Hiccup looked at Jack in confusion before Jack chuckled. "I get it,now"

Hiccup's confused expression didn't change. "Get what?"

Merida gasped for breath as she pointed. "You're like some geek and he's some rebellious punk,and tha fact tha you two are roommates",she laughed again. "Priceless",she wiped a tear as she went to the door. Jack shook his head. "We get that alot,but I wouldn't change this nerd for the world",he kicked up his skateboard which said "Frost",in fancy cursive with snowflakes all over the black object.

He punched Hiccup on the arm playfully as he winced,glaring as he rubbed his arm,fixing his glasses. "I'd change him for a corn chip if I could"

"You wouldn't"

"I'd sell you to satan,Jack"

Merida laughed again as she flung her bag through her door. Rapunzel giggled as she made eyecontact with Jack who rolled his mischevious eyes in an exaggerated manner.

"Ah better not hear any noise-"

"Whoo",Jack grinned at a boy with floppy brown hair. "Nice, Jamie,keep your feet-yeah,perfect",he yelled. Merida glared. "Ah stand corrected. Ah will hear noise,you better not make me come into your room tonight,Frosty,I'm watching you",Merida pointed at him as she walked into the room. Rapunzel smiling shyly as she followed her in.

Hiccup was staring long after they had gone. Jack took the keys from him and waved a hand in front of his face. "Yo,lovestruck teenager,our room's this way"

Hiccup shook his head. Jack chuckled. "Oh,you have it bad for Little Ms Red,don't you?"

Hiccup grabbed the keys as he huffed,unlocking the door.


	5. My Tattoo Says What?

_**A/n;Thank you all so much for the follows,favourites and reviews,they always make my day so thank you again ! :)**_

 _ **Wxnderland:I'm so glad that you like this ! I'm also glad that you like the plot,its a relief that it makes sense,haha,Jackunzel and Merricup are also my favourites,my number one otp to be honest,thank you again,your comment made my day 3**_

* * *

"Merida".

A groan.

"Merida".

"Go away".

Rapunzel huffed before coming up with an idea,walking on the spot,she stomped her feet. "Hiccup?What are you doing here?"

Merida shot up and she actually looked worried. Batting at her hair she looked around,wildly,Rapunzel noted. Merida glared at her friend. Rapunzel laughed nervously.

"Awake yet?",she asked meekly.

"Awake",she groaned,getting out of bed as she yawned. Last night was hell,to say the least. For five consecutive hours,Jack had been playing "wack as heck" rock music,according to Merida and when 5:00am rolled around and he hadn't stopped,she stomped over to their room and said,and Rapunzel is pretty certain that everyone in the apartment block can quote:

"Frosty,if ya don't stop that music,that sounds like a cat being dragged up a highway,by the way,you're gonna wake up an find tha your manhood has been hacked at if ya don't. turn. it. down."

Needless to say,they didn't hear anything for the rest of the night. Rapunzel couldn't sleep so easily anyways. Today was tattoo day,and she couldn't be more excited.

Bolting to the bathroom with a tired Merida in tow,Rapunzel grabbed her toothbrush,humming as she whisked it round her mouth. Merida snorted as she shook her head,grabbing her toothbrush and toothpaste and leaving.

"Where are you going?",Rapunzel gurgled.

"I can't deal with this much happy so early".

* * *

The day was quite promising. "Too promising",Merida had retorted,but she was grateful for the sun,donning herself in khaki shorts,olive tank top and red converse shoes. Rapunzel opted for a pastel blue t shirt and white shorts,finally slipping her feet into white lace converse.

"Aren't you excited Merida?",Rapunzel asked as they walked.

Merida raised an eyebrow. "Excited?I'm jumping like a grasshopper here,sunshine;it's a tattoo for crying out loud",she grinned. Rapunzel smiled,looking into the streets of busy people and little children and stray pennies.

"I wonder what Flynn's first thoughts of me were",she said softly. Merida hummed. "Yeah,I hope mine wasn't something stupid", she huffed as Rapunzel giggled.

They reached the parlour quite quickly and Rapunzel was brimming with joy,pushing the black painted glass door open,it was quite sophisticated looking, and lively. The place was quite big too,with throngs of waiting benches and three people working at grey and white and light blue marble tables with nervous adults and excited teenagers. Rapunzel found a head of white hair working on who she recognized as Ruffnut,who seemed to be getting a very animated dragon design. His sister impatient ad she said something about;"Some of us actually want to knOw about our soulmate's first thoughts you hog".Beside him were the flowers.

"They really do brighten this place up",Merida said aloud as Rapunzel nodded.

"Welcome to Permanent Record!",a hearty,jovial voice resonated behind them as they turned around. A large man with a long white beard and twinkling blue eyes smiled at them. Eyes that so reminded her of Jack's. She smiled.

"Hi",she grinned as he outstretched a hand.

"I am North,owner of shop",Merida raised her eyebrows in surprise before she noticed his arms. The words,"Naughty" and "Nice" were tattooed on his arms. North saw her stare as he shrugged.

"Christmas cocktail party dares",he explained.

"They have those?",Merida enquired. North chuckled. "They do". He looked forward. "Maybe you want to wait in line for my kids,Jack and Elsa,they will assist you",he waved a hand encompassingly at the two workers. Merida looked surprised.

"Wait,Jack's your son?And he has a sister?"

North chuckled. "From the sounds of it,you are already acquainted with my son",Merida shook her head. "Am I".

Making their way to them both they stood in line. Rapunzel observed Elsa,Jack's sister. She had the same hair and almost the same eyes,and she looked sophisticated aswell,much like the shop. White leather jacket and light blue top,aswell as grey ripped skinny jeans and black wedged shoes. She was very pretty,Rapunzel thought.

She looked at the couples around her,awaiting their first tattoos together,ink staining their skin forvever.

"Hey,sunshine",Merida waved a hand in front of Rapunzel's face.

"Hm,what?"

"It's our turn"

* * *

"If it isn't my two flower girls,you took me up on the vouchers?",Merida handed him the coupons as he took them.

"Great,now who's first?"

Rapunzel was getting nervous and Merida could tell.

"You go",she told Merida.

"Positive?"

"Positive".

Rapunzel looked around,noticing polaroid images of drawings on wrists,on arms and on thighs. It made her smile,she always played at having tattoos as a little kid and her artistic capabilities helped. But those designs,they eerily looked like-

"wHAT KIND OF SOULMATE?!",Merida was looking at her arm like it would sprout a nose or two. Jack snorted.

Rapunzel leaned in,observing the small yet animated cartoon like text,saying:" _what kind of idiOt doesN'T uSE A TAIL LIGHT,whAt kind of horrendous driVing and oh God she's really pretty_ ". Rapunzel had to laugh.

Merida grumbled. "Any way to get this off?",she asked half serious. Jack shook his head,amused.

"Sorry,Little Red,embrace it,I mean,they got the idiot part right",Merida reached over to slap him and Jack leaned back,pointing at a policy behind him.

"Ah,ah,ah,no abuse of staff members"

"It didn't say no abuse of buffoons that cAll themselves staff members".

* * *

"You ready Flower girl?",Rapunzel nodded,but she wasn't ready,she thought,she wasn't sure anymore. Maybe it was the nerves,or how she kind of wished that Merida's hand was Flynn's but not really.

"Does it hurt?",he saw her wince as he stopped. Rapunzel shook her head. "Go on",Jack nodded. "Just say the word,and I'll stop",he assured as he pressed the needle to her soft skin.

Rapunzel saw a grinning Mavis aside an analyzing Astrid. Mavis waved animatedly and Rapunzel was afraid of moving for fear of disrupting him and causing him to poke a blood vessel or something,she thought. So she grinned back and waved with her other hand.

Jack stopped once or twice as if he was confused at the statement,but ploughed ahead. Tattoo artists were very wise,apparently. And how couldn't you be? Penning first thoughts that were almost impossible to know. Key word:almost.

* * *

"Now this,might be one of my favourites. It's simple,yet it demands to be noticed".

Merida just guffawed and Jack laughed. Rapunzel had to join in. In a flourish on her arm it said," _she's really,hey is that a tattoo_?"

"It almost speaks to you",Jack remarked as he cleaned up her skin. Merida wiped a tear. "Oh man,if there's any other tattoo dumber than mine,this is the one",she commented as Rapunzel hit her playfully.

From Rapunzel's left she heard a,"Thanks Snow Queen",to which a soft tinkly laugh came as a response. "Welcome,".

Merida asked,"Why'd they call her that?"

Jack nodded to her,cleaning his needle. "Look at her,she's white as snow,respectfully,besides she specializes in snowflake designs"

Merida watched someone get up,a large blue snowflake inked on his back.

"It's really pretty",Merida remarked. "Like her",Rapunzel said sweetly.

Merida agreed.

"Yeah,it's hard tae believe tha you two are related with a face like yours"

"Please",Jack said. "The first day we met?You were practically drooling",Merida spluttered.

"Was not,you pretentious-"

Rapunzel shook her head as she handed Jack the money. Without the voucher,it would have been $60 but it was only a $20,but Rapunzel gave him ten more than was needed.

"Punz-"

"Keep it,Jack,no arguing",waving him goodbye as he flashed her a soft smile,a scowl on Merida, (but a pleased look underneath it all)they left,gushing about their tattoos and what they read.

"That,was amazing",Rapunzel breathed. Merida shook her head at her arm.

"Look at it,it's embarrassing"

"I think it's lovely",Merida glared as Rapunzel stifled a laugh.

"Now that I remember,yours is kind of worse",Merida laughed as Rapunzel shook her head,reaching to swat at her when she caught sight of a familiar mess of brown hair. She grinned,but it escaped her face when saw who he was conversing with. Flynn and a pair of shady looking twins. The Stabbington Brothers. A worried look creased her face as she watched the exchange.


	6. Soulmates

_**A/N:I hope all of you have a lovely day,thank you again for your support :)**_

 _ **Wxderland:Back at it again with making me smile :),I have updated haha,this is probably one of my favourite stories to be working on and I'm absolutely ecstatic that you think of this story in that way. I've always wanted to incorporate soulmates into a story of mine,and I finally did!Haha,my favourite moments are when my otps are interacting 3,thank you so much for your kind comments,you are too sweet,have a lovely day 3**_

* * *

They were known for being involved in shady business around the town and since no one knew their individual names, they were both known as "The Stabbington Brothers".

Rapunzel began to make her way over,only to be stopped by Merida's hand on her shoulder as she turned to see a worried look crease her friend's features.

"Rapunzel",she started.

"I'll be okay", Merida didn't trust the Stabbington Brothers at any rate. They didn't just approach any random person for the sake of chit chat. There was a bad reason behind it and Merida wanted Rapunzel far from it,but this was her soulmate involved. She exhaled.

"I'll be right behind you".

"I don't doubt it",Rapunzel walked over,The Stabbington Brother's giving Flynn an irritated look as he seemed to make anxious excuses.

"Flynn?",Rapunzel looked at him,his brown eyes wide before he grinned,letting nervous laughter escape his lips.

"Rapunzel,babe",he moved closer to plant a kiss on her cheek and Rapunzel suppressed a smile.

"Did you come to see me?"Rapunzel asked innocently,one of the twins gave a sharp,rough sort of laugh. Short and mocking.

One of them jerked a thumb toward her,facing Flynn with a crooked smile. "She one of yo-". Coughing loudly,Flynn interrupted his sentence.

"Baby,I don't think this is the right t-"

"Why isn't it?",Rapunzel looked at the boys who gave her a hardened stare,Merida scrutinzing the both of them as she stood behind her friend.

One of the brothers cracked their neck,looming over Flynn,he growled. "You better give us what we asked for,Ryder",jabbing a finger at his chest. "I'm not taking any more of your half witted excuses",snarling they left in the opposite direction. Rapunzel looked worried. Looking up at Flynn she shook her head. "What was that all about?"

Flynn scratched the back of his neck.

Merida's eyes flickered from Rapunzel and then to Flynn's but she thought it best not to interfere,even though she had a feeling that she knew alot based on Flynn's behaviour.

Rapunzel's eyes seemed to water. "Well?",now her voice sounded like it was drowning,cracking ever so slightly.

Flynn looked at her folded arm,but Rapunzel caught on.

"And don't you dare try to pin this on me",she warned. "I actually invited you to go get a tattoo with me,and I was so stupid too",she laughed drily.

"Thinking you actually wanted to see me when in fact,you're here talking to the Stabbington Brothers,of all people,Flynn and besides that,",her voice was rising and she balled her fists.

"I'm your soulmate,Flynn",Rapunzel would have seen the flicker in his eyes if hers weren't clouded with anger.

"And you aren't even treating me like one". Flynn sighed,looking around,he could tell that this was attracting a lot of attention,but she shook her head. "No,I want to hear whatever you have to say now".

"Rapunzel,things are a little complicated right now,the Stabbington's and I were just talking,you know,threatening me do their homework and-"

"You're lying",Merida couldn't keep silent as she stood by Rapunzel. "You're spewing a lot of bull here Ryder. For starters,they don't even go to our school and second,she's your soulmate,what's with all the sneaking about then?"

Flynn was about to say,"Listen here,Dunbroch",but a more irritated voice spoke up behind her.

"Speaking of sneaking about",Merida rolled her eyes,hard as she waved a hand dismissively. "Not now,Macintosh",but he grabbed her hand,turning her around with another hand on her waist.

Merida's blue eyes caught sight of a retreating blonde she couldn't recognize. _And I'm being accused of sneaking around?,_ she blazed fire as she looked at him.

"Looks like you got a surprise tattoo that I didn't even know about,let me see",he leered. Merida yanked her arm back. "It's a soulmate tattoo",she said. "See?",thrusting her arm by her own accord he squinted,obviously confused. Merida wasn't,but she knew why he was. He knew himself that a first thought regarding someone he found attractive would be crude as anything,no doubt.

"What kinda crap?",he mumbled as he shrugged. "Doesn't matter,I obviously would have forgotten my first thoughts for you",he scoffed. "Who wouldn't?Your nothing but a useless liar",he said matter-of-factly.

"I'm the useless liar?After what you pulled at the cafe you think I would have invited a sorry excuse like you to get a tattoo with me? And besides I'm not the one having girls hanging round me elbows all the time",Macintosh grabbed her forearms.

He looked to the side as people started to whisper and huddle. "You're showing me up",he hissed,eyes beginning to narrow dangerously.

Merida leaned in,with an emphatic," _Good_ ".

Breathing through his nose he had a grip on her upper arm that Rapunzel and Merida both knew would be leaving bruises soon.

"Let go of her",Rapunzel said firmly,standing next to Merida. Merida wanted to tell her to leave before things got bad,but Rapunzel had such a determined look in her eye,she wondered what had happened to the soft edged Rapunzel.

Macintosh sneered. "Stay outta this blondie",flinging her arm when she tried to seperate his grip from Merida.

"Hey,don't touch my girlfriend",Flynn stepped forward,as Merida lunged for another kick,only for him to catch her leg.

"How dare you touch her!You're nothing but a pathetic excuse for a boy,let alone a man!I curse the day I ever met you,Macintosh".

That got people's attention. Soulmates declaring their utter hatred for each other in the middle of the streets? He raised a hand and Rapunzel would have gone in if Hiccup hadn't have held his wrist.

Macintosh looked down at a boy with green eyes and an array of freckles. Meek and way below his class. But the brown haired boy seemed anything but despite their social classes. He was furious.

"You really wanted to hit her?God,you really are a pathetic excuse for a guy",he growled before swallowing a bit when Macintosh snarled,letting go of Merida as he pushed her away. "If it isn't _Haddock_. You're the loser I saw eyeing my girl at the cafe,weren't you?",he was advancing.

"I wouldn't call it eyeing,I mean you did just grab her rather forc-",he walked backward as he spoke nervously,Merida screaming for Macintosh to leave him alone and Rapunzel running into the parlour in a frenzy,ignoring Flynn's "come back"s as he looked around at the throngs of people that had gathered.

"What would you call it then?Huh,punk?",he challenged as he pushed him.

North and Jack had exited with Rapunzel in a hurry as she rambled about the situation.

North loomed over them both,his eyes dark as he folded his arms,a frown on his took a step back,looking pretty intimidated. "I will have to ask for you to leave my shop grounds immediately",he said gravely. Macintosh flashed one look at Hiccup,swore at Merida before leaving,walking alone with some not so discreet girls following him.

Jack walked over to Rapunzel,bending a little to catch her eye as she smiled quickly.

"Okay?",she nodded. "I'm okay",giving her a favourite soft smile of hers. Rapunzel tensed and he looked up,feeling the stare of Flynn Ryder.

"Flynn",he deadpanned.

"Jack",Flynn turned to Rapunzel. "You know him?",Rapunzel nodded. "He's my friend",she said firmly. Jack looked surprised,but pleased. He looked at her. Yeah,he thought,definitely pleased.

Flynn raised his eyebrows,nodding slowly. "Right well,Ra-"

"We can talk later,Flynn",she didn't look at him and Flynn nodded. "Sure,whatever you want,I'll call you later,okay?I love you", she hummed. Flynn stood for a few seconds before leaving,never hearing the desperate and waterlogged,"I love you too".

Jack looked down to see that she was crying. Frowning slightly,he wrapped his arms around her as she silently sobbed into his chest. "Chin up,princess,don't cry". Rapunzel shook her head,wiping her eyes.

"Sorry",she apologised as she laughed shakily through tears. Jack looked at her askew,gently taking her hands that she used to wipe her eyes.

"You know what my old man used to tell me?",she shook her head.

He exhaled. "It's really cheesy,okay?Brace yourself",Rapunzel laughed.

"There's a difference between who we love,who we settle with and who we're meant for,I have a really big feeling that he found it on the internet and thought it was relevant when I just got rejected by my second grade teacher",Rapunzel laughed again,shaking her head and he smiled.

"But,you're gonna find all three in one person,okay?I promise,it might be dissapointing and maybe not so disappointing but,okay cheese alert:,love has a weird way of coming back to us",Rapunzel nodded,smiling at his kind gesture. "You really think so?I mean,Fly-"

"It could be Flynn. It very well could be. The stars were pointing in your direction?"

Rapunzel wanted to hesitate,because suddenly,she wasn't so sure anymore and neither was Jack,but now wasn't the time to break a girl's heart when he knew next to nothing of their relationship behind closed doors. Rapunzel nodded and Jack smiled.

"Then,it very well could be,I suppose we'll have to keep looking until we find a constellation,huh?There's always the first words you have to get inked on and you don't get those till your 18",he gave a crooked smile.

One that evoked a beam on Rapunzel. It very well could be Flynn,she thought. And then she was positive. Things would work themselves out,she just knew. Besides,she never once forgot Flynn's first words to her. It's one of those things that you never really forget. Jack observed her face. Flynn and Rapunzel? He wanted to shake her and tell her that she deserved way better. Having Flynn Ryder as a regular lands you a free pass to knowing whats up around the town. He never liked what he heard,but how do you say that to someone regarding their soulmate?

"Let's go see how Little Red and Hiccup are doing". North was busy hovering over Merida and Hiccup,shooing the crowd away as he checked them for injuries,seeing the bruise on Merida's arm caused him to change his demeanor.

"Is he your soulmate?",Merida didn't know what to say. "Ah don't know,ah guess,ma parents say so and I just,ah don't know",she sighed as North gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze. His eyes were sympathetic and he was about to say something when he saw Jack and Rapunzel making their way over.

Jack rushed to Hiccup as Rapunzel quickly scanned Merida,ignoring her firm,"i'm fine"s as Rapunzel's eyes rested on the purplish bruise on the girl's arm and ignoring Merida's,"did he hurt you"'s?

"There's a bruise".

"Ah know".

Hiccup walked over as Rapunzel asked if he was alright aswell. He nodded. "I'm good",but he too saw the bruise. "What an ass",Hiccup seethed as he saw the bruise,wondering what kind of a soulmate someone had to get saddled with that they ended up hurting you. Merida couldn't decipher the look on Hiccup's face,but he had a very protective aura surrounding him and she couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you",she said to him. Hiccup opened his mouth before closing it. "If it weren't for you,ah don't know what would have happened,so thank you Hiccup. And Rapunzel,thank you for helping me even though you were dealing with something aswell",Rapunzel shook her head as Hiccup gave her a half smile.

"We have ice packs in the shop,come in,Hiccup will make you tea",Jack said.

"You don't have tea"

"Coffee"

"You don't have that either"


	7. Doubt

_CHAPTER 7/Doubt._

 _(changes:Elsa may turn out not to be Jack's sibling/perhaps a family friend/?,but in this chapter henceforth,I don't believe that she'll be a sister to Jack,doesn't feel right :/)_

 **Wxderland:Aah,I love your reviews, haha I'm so glad that you liked it,and I'm so happy that it turned out to be on of your favourites,that makes me so happy!Haha,I can't wait either even thought I'm writing it,I already have quite the plans for it anyway,so we'll just have to wait and see ;),thank you again,your reviews are amazing,and so are you 3,**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this chapter :),do review as I love hearing feedback from people,have an amazing day 3**

* * *

In the end seeing as they had none of the things that Jack had suggested,North made them all a cup of hot chocolate and gave them some money to go to a coffee shop afterwards.

"Thank you,North",Merida sipped her hot chocolate and grinned. "This is really good too",she commented as North chuckled,Rapunzel humming in delight as she drank her mug again,adorned with little snowflakes and red reindeer silhouettes. It tasted sweet and gave an air of nostalgia with it,good nostalgia,and Rapunzel found herself wanting another cup.

"Special Frost recipe",Jack quipped as he sat on the cream coloured sofa across from the girls,putting his feet up on the light blue marble tabletop. Hiccup picked up his. "I've been having these since forever",he reminisced. Jack nodded before smiling.

"Hey remember when you were 8 and spilled it down your special white outfit for the play we had to do?",Hiccup groaned.

"Don't remind me",Jack laughed,stumbling over his words. "A-and then,everyone said you sh-"

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah,I remember,why wouldn't I,it was one of my best moments",he said drily as he set his own cup down. North looked over Merida once more and advised her to stay away from Macintosh for as long as possible.

"Do you have doubts on whether he is soulmate or not?",he asked softly. Merida was thoughtful for a few seconds,contemplating her answer before nodding.

"Alot,actually,ma parents were the ones that arranged this for me,he's from a noble family and all of that rubbish",she said bitterly. North nodded in understanding before stroking his beard,settling down beside Jack.

"Take time away from him,avoid him and talk to parents,will they listen?",Merida shook her head.

"Ma mum will want to talk things over and his dad is just as useless and will probably back him up or something,but my dad?He'll most likely be fuming and ma brothers will try and get involved too",she explained. Rapunzel giggled at the mention of Merida's siblings and the curly haired girl just rolled her eyes,mumbling,"wee devils",benevolently.

North nodded. "That is good,oh,Jack,go and get Merida ice pack from back of shop",Jack nodded,getting up from the couch and sending a smile Rapunzel's way,one that made her blush a tiny bit. She was thankful that her hair was left out of the question of blushing.

"Hiccup,are you okay?",North asked as he reached onto the shelf behind him to grab a packet of marshmallows,sending it out onto the centre of the table and waving a hand,inviting them to take how many much they wanted. Hiccup nodded. "I'm okay,just,Macintosh's a jerk,I can't believe he would hurt you",he popped a marshmallow into his mouth.

"Agreed",Merida nodded as she too took one. "Thanks again,Hiccup",Merida looked up and Hiccup stopped,smiling bashfully. "It's alright,Merida". Merida nudged her friend aswell,thanking her. Rapunzel hummed.

"Merida deserves so much better",Rapunzel said quietly as she reached for a particular pink and blue one inside the packet. Merida paused a little before resuming her chewing.

Merida swallowed. "Ah can say that and a hundred more for you,sunshine,Flynn is nothing but a crook,ah'm telling you",Merida stared into her friend's green eyes before she looked away,twirling a strand of blonde hair round her index finger. Hiccup nearly choked on his marshmallow,North was about to thwack him on the back but Hiccup raised a hasty hand,already having experience with that on his 10th birthday when he choked on some cake.

"I'm good",he wheezed.

"But,wait,Flynn?As in,Flynn Ryder?He's your soulmate,Rapunzel?",Rapunzel nodded,refusing to make eye contact.

"Yeah,he is",she sighed before looking at her hands.

"I don't know",she mumbled. "I think we're just having problems,you know?Relationship problems?We'll work things out,I know we will",Hiccup picked up the fact that she might be trying to reassure herself more than anyone else. North looked at Hiccup as they gave each other a knowing look. North sighed,sitting down beside his son's childhood best friend.

"I want everyone to know,do not love anybody that treats you like you are ordinary",he warned as he looked around,his blue eyes twinkling again,Rapunzel noticed.

"What kind of love is it if they treat you like everybody else?It not special,if you do happen to fall for a thing like that,get out of there,because you",he pointed to Merida and Rapunzel. "Are too extraodinary to not be treated like that",he said.

Merida and Rapunzel smiled in unison,sadly but knowingly. It gave them a little base of what they should expect. Oridinary?Merida nodded confidently. North was right and Rapunzel,though she attempted to push the thoughts away,found so many moth eaten holes in her relationship that she wanted to cry. But she smiled instead.

"Now,where is Ja-"

"AAH"Merida screeched,dropping her marshmallows as she whirled round to see a laughing Jack Frost,icepack in hand as he pressed it against Merida's bare arm.

"Right here",he grinned as he dodged a smack from a fuming Merida.

* * *

Jack had invited Rapunzel and Merida to his and Hiccup's apartment to watch a couple of movies,using the money North gave them to order some pizza and milkshakes. His reason?They were bored.

They were currently watching Lemonade Mouth,a random choice of Rapunzel's as they ate pizza and drank milkshakes,laughing at scenes they found funny and eventually flinging popcorn at each other near the middle,well,mainly Merida and Jack.

Who wouldn't keep his mouth shut for the movie by the way.

"So,why does she feel a need to change into different clothes at school?"

"Shut up,Jack",Merida said through a mouthful of pizza.

"It's cause of her Dad isn't it?That's-"

"Shut up,Jack"

"I-",kicking him off the sofa,Merida took his slice and ate that on top of hers aswell.

"That was mine",he whined from the floor as Merida shrugged.

"It's mine now". After the movie,they watched all three of the High School Musical movies. Laughing and featuring a crying Rapunzel at most of the Troy and Gabriella scenes. Jack ended up snorting out his drink at the dramatic musical scene on the basketball court,earning a playful hit from Rapunzel.

After the end,Rapunzel was in happy tears,Merida pursing her lips and Hiccup half asleep as Jack said,"Well,that was the most cliche thing I've ever had the misfortune of seeing",he concluded,flinging a pizza on to Hiccup's face to wake him up,who groaned.

"But,nice",he shrugged as he yawned. Rapunzel wiped her eyes as she looked over at the time. Spending all those hours watching movies it ended up being midnight.

Rapunzel rubbed her eyes again as she looked at Jack. Clad in sweatpants he had changed into and a white t shirt,his tattoos were revealed some more,and she finally read the one on his neck,saying," _dreams are forever_ "it sounded just like something she would say.

"Jack?",he turned around.

"Hm",raising his eyebrows he ran a hand through his stark white hair. Pointing at the black ink adorning his pale arms,she asked,"Do they have any meaning?They're really nice",she commented. Jack's eyes lit up again,one of the things she noticed about him the first day they met,when she pointed them out too.

"Yeah",he said,looking down at his arms. Hiccup was half asleep but had heard Rapunzel's comment,he had been leaning against Merida who pretended not to notice as she flicked through the channels on the tv,an involuntary smile playing on her lips. Hiccup started a little as he sat up,feeling warm as his hair started to turned to him,frowning.

"Okay,Hiccup?",Hiccup nodded.

"U-uh,y-yeah,fine",he said as he scooted a tiny bit. Merida looked him over,shrugging before turning to the tv,pretending not to miss the warmth on her arm so much.

"They're actually my soulmates",he grinned as Rapunzel's eyes widened as she sat down on the floor next to him,shifting closer to him,Jack showed her his arms as Rapunzel looked at them in awe and practical wonder.

Jack couldn't help but smile even more at how adorable he thought she looked. And he could see her freckles. Dainty spots dancing underneath those green eyes of hers.

She looked up at him,smiling.

"Really?",she asked and Jack nodded. "Yeah,they're a an amazing artist and they've landed me in real trouble cause of that when I was in high school because the teachers thought I had actual tattoos. But they make me happy seeing them,so I thought,why not keep them?Because they wash it off right after,I take a polaroid picture,and tattoo what they drew on myself",he explained softy as Rapunzel's eyes just seemed to get bigger.

She beamed as she tilted her head to look at his tattoos. Merida looked at the exchange and smiled. They looked so cute,as much as she hated to add Jack into it. She looked at Hiccup,who was asleep beside her. She had to hide her smile at this one.

"That's so beautiful,Jack",she commented. Jack smiled at her.

"They must be so lucky to have a soulmate that cares so much",she whispered and Jack chuckled. "I,I really can't wait to meet them",he said bashfully earning a snort from Merida. Jack glared at her. "Anything,funny,Dunbroch?",Merida shook her head.

"Didn't know you were so romantic,Frost",she retorted before Jack flung a pillow at her,which she caught nimbly. "Thanks",she remarked as she used it for her back. Jack rolled his eyes before looking back at Rapunzel,who still had an airy smile on her face. "I'm plenty romantic,just not to hotheads like you,nothing personal",he dodged a empty milkshake container.

"Jack?",Rapunzel said quietly. Jack leaned forward a little bit to hear her better.

"Can I ask you something?",she bit her lip and Jack had to avert his eyes from them to her eyes. "You just did",Rapunzel looked up to glare at him before he laughed. "No,seriously,ask away",she sighed.

"What kind of business does Flynn involve himself in?",Jack leaned away ever so slightly,rubbing the back of his neck. "It's kinda complicated",he admitted. Rapunzel shook her head.

"I don't mind,because if he's not gonna tell me the truth,who will?"

Jack sighed as he looked at her.

"Are you certain that you guys are even soulmates,Punz?Like,completely certain?"

Rapunzel shifted. "Well,I thought I knew,when we were little kids,you know?Flynn was the neighborhood troublemaker,and he used to steal for a living",Jack tensed when she said,"used". "And he used to always hurt himself,so I would always patch him up because I felt bad and that's how we got to know each other,when we were 12,he gave me a "soulmate ring,which was just a kids toy ring he found but I loved it anyway. Then when we were 15,he told me that I doodle so much,and I took that as it coming up on his arms,so ever since then,I believed he was my soulmate,but,like you said,18 is the magic number",she smiled nervously.

Jack exhaled as he smiled. "Yeah",pausing he tucked a strand of hair behind Rapunzel's ear. "I'm really not the right person to tell you,trust me,either Flynn tells you or as you put it,18 will be the magic number",Rapunzel stared into his friendly eyes,rimmed with a little sadness,that she wasn't sure was there or sighed before nodding.

"Okay".


End file.
